


To Last for a Lifetime

by Narina



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Askr, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Maribelle and Silque spend a snowy evening together.
Relationships: Maribelle/Silque, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fire Emblem Christmas Rare Pair Exchange 2020





	To Last for a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comfy_comfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfy_comfy/gifts).



> I'm later than I wanted to be but I got distracted by games and work and a hand injury. But here we finally are! I actually like this pairing though I never considered them before. I just hope I got them right and I wish everyone, especially my giftee, a very happy holiday season and New Year. 
> 
> Title is from Sleeping Sun by Nightwish which I listened to on repeat while writing most of this.

The dining hall is empty when Maribelle returns from her daily duties. It’s still early but it’s winter and the sun is already setting, painting the sky in vibrant colours that, even worlds away from anything she’d ever known, are so very familiar. Dawn and dusk hold a special beauty and they always remind her of home.

Sometimes she misses Ylisse. But she knows why she is here and she wants to help save Askr, wants to play her part and would not step away from people in need even if they’re not her own. Lately, there has been another reason why she wants to stay, another reason to frequently visit the Aether Resort and brew tea while she waits. The other Shepherds suspect something but they support her and make sure to finish all their battles early so she can get prepared. 

It is dark outside when Silque arrives. There’s a bit of snow on her shoulders and Maribelle wants to brush it off. She stills her hands, though, merely rising with two cups of tea on a silver tray to greet her friend. 

“You didn’t have to.” Silque smiles as she wraps her hands around one of the cups. It’s peach flavoured today, Maribelle is still trying to figure out what Silque likes best. So far, anything with fruit seems to be working fine but she isn’t content with just fine.

“I wanted to.” Maribelle smiles, leading her to the fireplace, away from the other groups and couples that spend the evening here. They aren’t a couple but she hopes they will be, sooner or later. She can be patient and Silque deserves all the good things. 

“Thank you.” Silque settles into one of the armchairs and Maribelle chooses to sit as close as possible. “So, what news have come up today?”

Maribelle laughs a little and gets more comfortable in her chair. This friendship started through gossip and she has to admit, it is a nice way to pass the time and to be up to date with what is happening in the castle. “I saw Ares and Ephraim kiss.”

“Really?” There’s a spark in Silque’s eyes and Maribelle wants to hug her. Tell her how beautiful she is. “It’s about time.”

“Indeed, the pining was almost unbearable.” She hopes that she is more subtle than the boys but she is also happy for them. They will be good for each other and through some magic she never quite grasped, improve their performance on the battlefield. As their most frequent healer, she is glad to have a little less work. 

“Did you help out a little?”

“Not this time.” Maribelle laughs and puts away her teacup. Peach is nice but not quite right for this evening. Something with cinnamon would be nice. “They managed on their own, though I was tempted to step in.”

“I’m happy for them.” Silque lets out a happy sigh. “This is good,” she says. “But I am hungry.”

“I haven’t eaten dinner yet.” Maribelle stands, stretching a little. “Do you want to eat here or shall we take a walk? I haven’t seen snow in a long time.”

“Yes, I would love to walk with you.” Silque smiles, taking their tray this time as they move towards the counter. Oscar is on cooking duty today, which means everything will be enjoyable. Just minutes later they are outside, steamed buns in their hands and winter coats wrapped around their shoulders. Maribelle is still amazed that season appropriate clothing seems to just appear whenever it’s needed in Askr.

It is quiet out here while the snow is still falling, coating the ground in white. She is glad she’s wearing her boots because slipping here would put a sudden end to a hopefully romantic evening. Silque in her sandals is having a harder time, so Maribelle offers her an arm once they are finished with their food. 

It’s easier like this, it’s also warmer and brings more closeness so even if they need a few moments to adjust, Maribelle would do it again and again. The path, now almost entirely covered in snow, leads them to a lake. She doesn’t know how this resort has been set up but she enjoys its beauty.

“Have you ever seen polar lights?” Silque asks suddenly, breaking the silence. A strand of her hair has come loose and Maribelle reaches out to tuck it back behind her ear. 

“I have. Once, when we visited Regna Ferox.” She still remembers that night with a smile. They had won a battle earlier and had celebrated, the clouds had disappeared and Maribelle had found herself standing on a balcony, admiring the lights in the sky. 

“We heard about them in Rigel but I never got to see them.” For a moment, she is confused but then she reminds herself that they may come from the same world but lived there in different times. Without the summoner, they would never have met. “Do you think they might happen here?”

“It would not surprise me.” Maribelle stops by the shore, watches the waves roll onto the sand and wonders if the water will freeze. Flavia once told her that even the sea freezes in harsh winters. “Would you watch them with me?”

“Yes.” Silque moves a little closer, resting her head on her shoulder. This is more than Maribelle had dared hope for and she is determined to enjoy every moment of it. She carefully separates their arms to pull Silque into something that resembles a hug and is rewarded with even more closeness. Silque lets out a content sigh and Maribelle decides that the time for subtlety is over. She has been careful all along but will they ever make progress like this?

Maribelle leans in and closes her eyes as she softly kisses Silque. It’s short and mostly cold, maybe she shouldn’t have chosen this spot, but it feels incredibly right and Maribelle smiles as Silque fully turns towards her. 

“And I was worries I would have to switch from Genny’s books to Nina’s to find inspiration on how to get you to kiss me.” Silque chuckles as she links their hands under the coat. There’s a glint of happiness in her eyes and Maribelle loves to see that. 

“You could have kissed me yourself, dear.”

“Well, I wasn’t entirely sure you’d want to.”

“How could I not?” She kisses her again, a little longer this time. “You are most fascinating.”

“I’m glad to hear that. But I would prefer moving to a warmer place.”

“Of course.” With one final kiss, she links their arms again to lead Silque back to the buildings. The snow will be here another night and maybe she can ask the summoner about polar lights. She has many date ideas and now that she can officially start planning, she is not going to stop. They will enjoy their time here and they will find a way to be together afterwards.


End file.
